


Green Hair

by TunaTrash



Category: The Owl House
Genre: AMITY NEEDS A HUG, Angst, Dyeing Hair, F/F, Gen, Good Siblings Ed and Em, Hurt/Comfort, Mostly Pre-Canon, This is kinda a mix of General Audience and Teens so I didn’t know which to put it as
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:22:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25918780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TunaTrash/pseuds/TunaTrash
Summary: There was an imperfection in the Blight family portrait and Amity was aware of it. She was always aware of it.
Relationships: Amity Blight & Edric Blight, Amity Blight & Edric Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight & Emira Blight, Amity Blight/Luz Noceda, lumity is minor and only mentioned, sorry ‘bout that - Relationship
Comments: 11
Kudos: 491





	Green Hair

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot I really wanted to write before working on Chapter 6 of I’m Here For You.
> 
> I’m really happy with the end product and I hope you all enjoy!
> 
> imasuckerforedandemtakingcareoftheirbabysisterbecausetheirawefulparentsarentgoingtoandiwouldlovetoseemoreblightsiblingfics
> 
> Edit: Welp- Fuck- We saw characters in the background of YBOS that looked like they could be the Blight parents and the dad had brown hair... Dammit
> 
> Anyway- I also edited this to correct some mistakes I’ve made in the writing, so it’s still the same story

Green hair.

Everyone in the Blight family had it.

Everyone accept Amity.

The witchling looked up at the family portrait that hung over the fireplace. Meant to show any visitors how pristine, how put together, how perfect the Blight family was.

The word ‘perfect’ seemed to hang bitterly in Amity’s mind as she looked over the picture once more as she stood there.

There was her father, tall and staring straight forward. His expression held a cold ‘I’m in charge’ feel to it that always seemed to send a chill down his younger daughter’s spine. Once, Willow had told Amity that her father looked reminded her of a goat, and she had laughed. It had been a funny joke at the time, until her father had found out. Amity couldn’t believe how many years ago that had been. Before she had been forced to stop hanging out with Willow.

What she was focused on though, was the dark green hair her father had, the same color as the tips of the twins’ naturally tipped hair. A few of the strands in the hair were starting to grow gray with age. His hair had this neat look that made you think he was accomplished, while at the same time having this pointed, sharp edge to it that only made him seem more threatening.

Next was her mother, her entire poise elegant and refined. Her expression was neutral, but if you looked at it long enough, it almost seemed motherly. If you looked at it for even longer, you could recognize it as being a fake sense of maternal nurturing, a mask shown for the public. Of course, Amity was the only one who would look at it long enough to recognize these things. Amity had looked at this picture enough to already know all these things about her mother, so she didn’t focus on those.

Much like her father, Amity focused on her mother’s hair. It was neatly done up in a bun like it always had been throughout Amity’s life. Amity herself had probably gotten into the habit of putting her hair up from watching her mother do it for so many years. After all, like her mother said, having your hair down just made it more likely that it would get ruined and cause her to look like the ‘lesser witches’. Her hair was more of a olive or fern green, giving it that yellow or brown hue. Amity guessed it was some of the recessive genes that played a role in her own hair.

Finally, Amity’s attention dragged itself to her older siblings, the twins, Edric and Emira. They looked almost like mirrors of each other, the only difference was their clothes and hair. They both wore small smiles, looking like well behaved children. Amity knew that was entirely fake. You could see the mischief in their eyes, despite it just being a picture. You could tell they were up to something, and that day they had been. Only an hour after that picture was taken, Ed and Em had done the uncreative prank of putting a bucket of water above Amity’s doorway. The twins hadn’t gotten in that much trouble for it however. Amity on the other hand had to clean up the water.

Just like their parents, they both had green hair. Having the same color green their father had as the tips of their hair while the rest of their hair was basically a lighter version of that color.

The picture itself had a simple set up. The Blight parents each standing on different sides with a twin in front of them, Emira in front of their father and Edric in front of their mother. Each twin having the respective parent they were standing in front of’s hand of their shoulder.

All four of them matched.

All four of them fit.

All four of them looked perfect.

Amity did not match.

Amity did not fit.

Amity did not look perfect.

She stood in between Edric and Emira. Neither of her parents had a hand on her shoulder. She wasn’t smiling in the picture, she was trying to look collected and calm like her parents. She still didn’t fit in though.

The witchling thought back to earlier, only an hour or two before she found herself in front of the fireplace, looking at the picture of the Blight family, her family.

It was supposed to be a good day. After all, the Covention was today. Amity always loved going to the Convention. She would watch older members of the Abomination Coven from Hexside, noting what they did so she could continue to impress her teacher and remain top student. She would look up too the members of the Emperor’s Coven, a rank she had been working towards ever since she could remember. A small part of her felt like Amity being a part of the Emperor’s Coven had been her parents’ dream for her they made her believe, but if that was true, it had been long enough ago that Amity couldn’t remember.

Lilith has promised that this Covention, she would introduce her to some members of the Emperor’s Coven, but Amity had failed a test in Abominations. She had been absolutely horrified to find she had only gotten a B+ and it wasn’t too long before her parents found out. Boscha had told her that it was a good enough grade and that it was fine or that she could just cheat and magic her grade up. Amity couldn’t though, Boscha wouldn’t understand.

Amity new that a B+ wasn’t a bad grade in the slightest and that most students had gotten that, but Amity wasn’t ‘most students’, anything that was below an A was a failure.

Her parents had been furious that she had failed. They had said that no Blight should’ve gotten that low of a grade on anything. As punishment for failing, she couldn’t go to the Covention with the rest of them. Instead, the witchling had to stay home and study. However, she wasn’t studying. Amity couldn’t seem to focus on it.

“A real Blight wouldn’t have screwed up.”

Amity repeated the words her father had said to her under her breathe, a lump of emotion balling up in her throat.

A real Blight.

She knew that she wasn’t adopted. Not too long after her parents had forced her to stop being friends with Willow, Amity’s father had gotten her tested to make sure she was their biological daughter. When they had learned that she in fact was, he only nodded before taking Amity back home.

It was because of her hair.

Her stupid brown hair.

The cause imperfection of the picture.

The outlier.

The things that brought up so many questions.

“Are you adopted?” A kid had asked at when she was only 10.

“Are you sure you’re a real Blight? You look... Different.” Skara had asked another time, gesturing to Amity’s hair only the year before.

Amity quickly wiped her eyes as she felt tears begin to flood them. She looked back up at the picture once she had dried eyes, balling her hands into fists in frustration.

The witchling couldn’t stand it anymore as she whirled around, rushing to the stairs before heading up them where her room and the twins’ separate rooms were as well as a bathroom and a couple of closets. Perhaps she could just sleep the rest of the day away, wake up tomorrow, go to school and just forget this day.

Amity grabbed her door handle before pausing. She looked at her door handle for a long moment that felt a lot longer than it actually was before looking over at Emira’s door.

The door was slightly open, revealing the darkened, neat room inside. A couple of years back, Emira had gotten into dyeing the tips of her hair as well as doing blue highlights, but she quickly fell out of it, leaving most of the expensive hair dyes completely untouched or barley used in her closet.

The witchling felt her grip on her door handle loosen and before she knew it, she was walking entering Emira’s room. Anxiety caused her hand to tremble slightly as she lit up the room.

It was fine, Emira would never find out. Besides, her and Ed were always going through her stuff without permission, so they couldn’t get mad at her. On top of that, Emira had probably already thrown them away, so it wouldn’t matter.

Amity slowly opened Em’s closet before getting on her knees and pushing around the loose clothes and items that had fallen onto the bottom of the closet. It didn’t take long before she uncovered a cardboard box full of different colored bottles.

The witchling bit her lip, was this really a good idea? She had absolutely no idea what to do. This could go absolutely wrong. All of her thoughts of doubt quickly disappeared the moment her golden eyes rested on a green color.

She quickly picked it up with trembling hands, her jaw shut tightly as she felt a burst of determination run through her. The young Blight hurried out of her sister’s room, the idea of putting things back to the way they were not even crossing her mind.

Amity entered the bathroom, shutting the door behind her and locking it out of habit. She placed the bottle of hair dye on the counter while her hands where busy getting her hair down before picking it back up.

The pale witch turned over the bottle repeatedly, searching for any sort of instructions, but couldn’t find any. She let out a sigh, guessing that the instructions were on a paper or something that Emira would’ve thrown away after getting the hang of it.

Her grip on the hair dye only tightened though, another burst of determination shooting through her. She was top student at Hexside, she wasn’t going to let a lack of guidance stop her.

Amity was going to fix the imperfection.

She grabbed a comb out of the drawer before opening the bottle. You were just supposed to squirt it into your hair and than comb it in, right? Seemed easy enough.

Amity squirted a clump of the gel-like-substance near the top of her head before beginning to use the comb to brush it down. It seemed to be working well, but Amity couldn’t tell.

As she worked, her hands began to grow more and more shaky as she fought against tears, emotions slowly becoming overwhelming as her thoughts became over taken by thoughts of her parents. How she was the Blight imperfection. How she felt like she needed to fix herself. Amity needed to be perfect.

She struggled to brush the comb all the way through, so when she brought the comb back up, it would just cause her hair to tangle and bunch up. Eventually, it just got so overwhelming that the Blight let out a wordless yell of frustration and threw the comb away from her, beginning to just use her hands instead.

Amity wasn’t sure how long she had been in the bathroom, working to dye her hair, before she finally paused as she went to squirt another thing of hair dye into the palm of her hand to spread into her hair, but than she saw her green stained hands.

The witch put the bottle of hair dye onto the counter, that she realized was also tainted with hues of green. Amity looked up into the mirror, actually focusing on it for the first time since she started her attempt to dye her hair and saw herself.

Her hair was knotted and messy. The color of green wasn’t even. There were still multiple parts that were brown and some spots where the dye hadn’t gotten enough and looked like a mix of brown and green and other parts had too much dye were all to clumpy.

Amity didn’t look like a Blight.

It all started to crash down on her. She had tried to fix it. She had tried to fix herself, and she had just made it worse.

Amity’s grip on the counter tightened as she tried to fight off the tears threatening to spill, although a few managed to make their way down her face.

What finally caused Amity to break, was the sound of the front door opening.

• • • • • • • • • • • •

“Mittens! We’re home!” Edric called as he opened the door, letting in a bit of the cool dusk air as his twin, Emira, follow him in, “Mom and dad let us come home as long as we make sure you’re studying! They won’t be home from another hour!”

No response, not even an annoyed groan.

Em met her brother’s gaze, both of them frowning a little at each other. “Maybe she’s asleep.” She suggested, shrugging a little as she poked her head into another room to see if Amity was in there, “I wouldn’t blame her, mom and dad kind of went all out on her.”

Ed nodded a little bit as he set down a not dog he had bought while his parents weren’t paying attention, “We can just tell them that Mittens fell asleep after working her ass off on homework and stuff.”

His twin nodded in agreement, heading into the kitchen to probably grab a snack. Edric decided to head upstairs, to make sure his younger sister was actually asleep and just not responding because she was butt hurt that she couldn’t go the Covention.

He stopped before he could open Amity’s door though, realizing Emira’s door was wide open with the light on. He would’ve just assumed that Em had forgotten on the way out, if it wasn’t for the random clothes and trinkets scattered on her floor.

Between the three Blight siblings, Edric was the only one who risked leaving his room messy when his parents might find out and punish him for being such a pig.

“Hey Em!” Edric called down the stairs, “Come up here!”

“What is it?” He heard his twin respond, but he didn’t say anything back, causing Emira to sigh in frustration before running up the stairs. “What are you yelling abou-“

She stopped mid-sentence, her brows furrowing in confusion as she walked into her room, “Who went through my stuff?” She asked.

Edric didn’t follow her into her room, but instead stayed standing in the doorway, “Mittens, I have to presume.” He said, “She’s the only who’s been here.”

Em groaned in annoyance as she began to pick things up, “I bet she was stealing homework because she was made or something like that. This is a new low for her. Can you go wake her up? She’s gotta help me clean this up.” She asked her twin, not looking up from the mess she was cleaning up.

“Sure thing.” Edric said before heading back over to Amity’s room, opening the door without bothering to knock. “Hey Mittens! Em wants your help after you messed up her room!” He called in before stopping. Amity’s bed was empty, there was no light in her room other than the last bits of sunlight leaking through.

Worry made Ed’s heart struggle for a moment. Had Mittens run off? She had never attempted anything like that before, but perhaps the scolding from their parents had been the final straw.

Edric was about to tell his twin about their missing sister, but Em came up from behind him first, holding a cardboard box as she poked her head in, “And were you going through my old hair... dye..?” She trailed off after looking into the room.

“Where is she?” Emira asked as she turned to her brother, he could only respond with a shrug. Both of their growing anxiety for their younger sister was becoming clearer to themselves as well as to each other.

They didn’t need to say anything to each other before splitting up, looking around the house for Amity with Emira taking the downstairs while Edric searched upstairs. “Pspspsp, Mittens!” He called like you would call a cat teasingly, trying to get rid of some of the tension.

Quiet sobs from the bathroom caused Edric to freeze, his attention immediately turning towards the bathroom door.

“Amity..?”

The sobbing quickly stopped, but Ed could still hear trembling breathing. It seemed like it was most likely that his younger sister was trying to keep herself quiet. Trying to see if he would go search somewhere else, but he had found her.

He grabbed the doorknob, attempting to twist it to only realize it was locked, “Mittens, I know you’re in their, open the door.” He called in, knocking on it, starting to grow nervous. How long had his sister been in there? “Amity, c’mon!”

• • • • • • • • • • • •

Amity knew she had been found.

When her siblings first got home, her legs practically crumbled beneath her as she slowly slid to the bathroom floor, holding the bottle of hair dye close to her chest and rested her forehead against the cupboards and drawers were beneath the counter as she began to sob.

She hadn’t been able to hear what her siblings were saying, all she knew was that they had found the mess in Emira’s room and knew that something wasn’t right. She hadn’t however been expecting Edric to figure out where she was.

“Amity, c’mon!” She heard him call in. Amity bit her lip, tears still rolling down her cheeks as she tried to stay quiet. “You know me and Em can use magic to unlock the door.”

The witchling didn’t respond, instead just pressing her head harder against the cupboards. Of course she knew that, but what she also knew was that Edric was not very good at it, leaving Emira to better at that spell.

Her ears twitched a little as she heard the door lock click and twist in a bunch of different ways, but it never unlocked. At one point, it sounded like it did and Amity couldn’t help as a worried squeak as she squeezed her eyes shut.

After that, she heard Edric go quiet for a bit before she heard him stand up and walk away until his steps disappeared downstairs. Amity wondered his he had given up, but that idea was quickly squashed as she heard two pairs of footsteps heading back up the stairs quickly.

“Okay Amity, if you don’t unlock the door, I’m going to do it for you.” She heard Emira’s from the other side. Amity only stiffened when she heard the worry in her older sister’s voice.

They were all quiet for a moment, the twins waiting to see if Amity was going to let them in on her own. She didn’t, instead managing to choke out a few words, “Leave me alone.” She growled through clenched teeth, trying to keep her voice from trembling.

There was silence again, but she quickly heard the lock clicking again she heard the familiar clock of it unlocking.

Amity held tightly into the bottle of hair dye with one hand as she pressed both her wrists to her eyes and kept her forehead against the cupboard. She heard the door swing open before her siblings both immediately stiffened and stopped.

The witchling could only imagine the sight. Their little sister sitting on the bathroom floor after having gone through and taken her sister’s stuff and locked herself in the bathroom until they had to use magic to break into the bathroom, just an absolute mess along with her red, tear stained face and ruined hair. She was worse than before.

“Get out!” Amity yelled at them, not changing her position. She was unable to keep her pain and sadness out of her voice. “I’ll fix it myself!”

There was a long, long moment of silence before Amity heard one of her siblings move towards her. She felt a hand rest on her arm and she quickly lifted up her head, her forehead having a red mark on from being pressed against the cupboard for so long, and slapped the hand off. “I- I said get out!”

Emira pulled her hand back, but still sat kneeling next too Amity. “...c’mere...” She said quietly, grabbed the Amity’s hand that wasn’t holding the hair dye and carefully helped Amity stand up.

“Let go!” She snapped, her voice starting to grow weak, no matter how demanding she tried to sound as she tried to pull away from Em.

The youngest Blight sibling began to scream and shout at her older siblings as they brought her to Emira’s room. She began to sob again through her angry demands and yelling, hitting Em’s hand to see if she could get her to loosen her grip enough that she could make a run for it. Her older sister’s hand stayed true, not letting go of Amity.

Eventually, Amity was sat down on her sister’s bed and given one of Emira’s old shirts. “Put this on, you’re shirt is practically half green. If we’re lucky, we might be able to get the dye out.”

Amity held the shirt, watching as both Edric and Emira left the room, whispering too each other. After a moment, she finally switched into the old black one she was pretty sure she hadn’t seen Em wear in at least a year.

After a moment, Emira re-entered the room with a chair, the comb Amity had thrown earlier, and multiple other things. She set the chair down in the middle of the room and the other items on the desk before turning back to Amity.

The younger Blight looked at Em, trying to read her expression, trying to figure out what she was thinking. The twin held out her hand, it was clear that she wanted something. Amity furrowed her brows in confusion before looking down at the hair dye she still held.

Oh...

She placed it into her older sister’s hand shakily, realizing how sticky she had made it with all of the hair dye on her hands. “Sorry...” Amity apologized quietly, staring down at her green stained hands.

Emira paused for a moment before flashing her younger sister a small smile, “Don’t worry about it...” She said gently, “This is the color you want, right?”

Amity looked up at her in surprise. Now she really couldn’t tell what she was thinking, she thought Emira would be mad at her. After a moment, she gave her a small nod.

Her older sister nodded before taking Amity by the hand and leading her to the chair, sitting her down on it and heading back over to her desk. The room was quiet as Emira walked back over to her, “Sorry, the way you did it made it so we have to dye all your hair for it to look nice, is that okay?”

The witchling felt her throat grow tight with emotion at Em’s gentle, caring voice. It was a tone that she had never heard directed to her, at least not in a long time. She nodded a little, “Ya... That’s what I wanted anyway...” She choked out.

Em gave her a small hum in response to let her know that she had heard her before beginning to brush through her hair, working out all of the knots Amity had accidentally created.

The room was quiet, but it was the comfortable sort of quiet. The kind that you could fall asleep too. Amity stared at her stained hands as she felt her older sister work with her hair before she finally spoke up. “Where’s Edric?” She asked softly.

“He’s cleaning up the bathroom. We don’t want mom and dad to see that a leprechaun exploded in there.” She joked, not pausing her work.

Amity nodded slightly in understanding, nervous that if she nodded too much, she might mess up Em’s work. She didn’t let the silence sit for very long though, “Why are you doing this..? Shouldn’t you be mad at me?”

Emira paused and Amity heard her old sister put down the items she was using before walking in front of the witchling and putting her hands on her shoulders. “You wanted to dye your hair, right? Well... I know more than you do and you looked like you needed some help. Believe it not, even the perfect Amity Blight needs help sometimes.” She teased with a grin.

Amity’s ears drooped, not knowing how to respond. She stayed quiet for a bit, looking back down at her stained hands.

When it seemed like Em was about to get back up and get back to work, the young Blight spoke up.

“But... I’m not perfect...”

Her older sister looked at her, a bit surprised. “Well, of course you aren’t, no one is.” Emira said slowly before smiling, “I know it’s probably hard to believe with mom and dad’s crazy expectations, but you can’t be perfect.” Amity looked up at her with a frown, unsure if she believed her.

Emira sighed, “You don’t believe me now, but you’ll figure it out in the future. That’s how it was for me and Ed, you just have to meet someone that’ll help you figure it out.”

When Amity didn’t respond, Em picked up the comb, hair dye, and other products before going back to her younger sister’s hair.

The rest of the time, neither Emira or Amity spoke. At one point, Edric came in the room to join them, commenting on how green was a good color for Mittens before sitting on Em’s bed and beginning to practice some of his illusion magic.

“Alright, all done!” Em said, clapping her hands together and startling her half-asleep younger sister awake. Emira waved her finger in the air in a circle, causing a small floating mirror to appear in front of Amity. “Do you like it?”

Amity looked at herself, there was no longer a trace of brown on her head. She had green hair. She couldn’t help but smile a little bit and nod. It wasn’t the right color, she had been hoping for more of a hunter green like Ed and Em, but she really like this. It almost reminded her of Azura.

Emira bowed a little, “Well, feel free to ask me in the future for any of your hair dyeing needs.” She said playfully before yawning. “Alright, well, I’m tired. You two can get out of my room now.”

The youngest Blight nodded a little before standing up, looking back at her older siblings one last time, just in time to see Em starting to cast an illusion to wake up Edric before leaving and entering her own room.

Amity lit up the room, her eyes landing on her desk where textbooks and paper were piled on. Her parents were going to be home at any moment, she didn’t want them to know she hadn’t done any work or studying while they were gone, so she sat down and began to work in silence.

She was aware of her parents arriving and one of them opening her door to see if she was there. If they had noticed that her hair was different now, they didn’t say anything, nor did they ever.

It was hard to study that night, she couldn’t get her mind off of what Emira had told her. She didn’t have to be perfect? She didn’t have to fix her imperfection?

Well, Em didn’t understand. Sure she had pressure placed upon her along with Edric. However, she knew since she was younger that she had always been given more pressure, her parents always having higher expectations for her instead of the twins.

They didn’t understand Amity’s need for perfection.

• • • • • • • • • • • •

You can’t be perfect

You just have to meet someone that’ll help you figure it out.

Her name was Luz Noceda.

She was an idiot human who had ended up on the Boiling Isles through some accident.

Amity had hated her, she had always been so frustrating. But Luz had been so determined to be her friend.

She had broken down the walls Amity had built up that even her siblings had only broken down for one night.

She helped Amity realize that she didn’t need to be perfect, that she couldn’t be perfect.

Maybe she didn’t need to re-dye her brown roots that had started growing out.

Maybe she didn’t need green hair.


End file.
